


Soirée films

by MissCactus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, That's it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir c'était bien Midnight.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Poulécriture





	Soirée films

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllenKune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/gifts).



> un deuxième cadeau pour allen ! comme mes écrits sont courts j'ai décidé de t'en offrir deux, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi :)
> 
> bonne lecture !

Le vendredi soir, c'était soirée films.

Personne ne se souvenait vraiment quand cette tradition avait commencé, mais ils savaient tous que Meldy était celle qui l'avait instaurée. Elle était la seule à vouloir que leur groupe garde une certaine cohésion et lorsqu'elle avait débarqué chez Jellal en traînant Cobra, Midnight et Angel derrière elle, même lui avait eu l'air complètement perdu.

Ironique, quand on pensait qu'elle était aussi la première à les avoir abandonnés pour retrouver d'autres amis à une fête quelconque. _Petite hypocrite_ , pensa amèrement Cobra.

Cette histoire aurait pu s'arrêter, si Jellal n'avait pas insisté pour que la tradition perdure. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde l'avait regardé avec des visages mi-perdus et mi-dégoûtés parce que franchement, personne n'était là pour faire ami-ami. Quelques mois plus tôt ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire un projet pour un cours qu'ils avaient en commun et depuis Meldy avait cru qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils avaient pensé qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais après leur présentation, mais la jeune fille savait se montrer persistante.

Pour en revenir à leurs soirées maudites, Jellal, qui avait voulu continuer de regarder des films une fois par semaine, s'était lui aussi retrouvé à les abandonner. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi, mais ils se doutaient que la jolie rousse à qui il faisait les yeux doux depuis des mois était à l'origine de son abandon. Tout naturellement, Angel avait décidé de ne plus venir, étant la première à avoir trouvé ce concept stupide.

Cobra avait alors pensé qu'après des mois à se taper des films atroces il serait enfin tranquille et pourrait passer son vendredi soir à... ne rien faire. Mais la perspective de passer la soirée au calme était suffisante pour lui.

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque, contre toute attente, Midnight apparut devant la porte de son appartement.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir c'était bien _Midnight_.

Trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit, il s'était laissé faire et le jeune homme était rentré tranquillement chez lui, avait mis le film qu'il avait apporté dans le lecteur DVD et l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de lui, avant de mettre lecture.

Dix minutes plus tard, Midnight s'était déjà endormi.

Ce qui expliquait la position gênante dans laquelle se trouvait Cobra à cet instant. Il baissa les yeux lentement vers le garçon qui était allongé contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, bougeant le moins possible, de peur de le réveiller. Il ne devrait pas se sentir gêné d'être dans cette position, après tout c'était Midnight qui s'était incrusté chez lui avant de se servir de son corps comme oreiller personnel.

Son regard s'attarda sur le visage paisible du jeune homme et Cobra sentit avec horreur ses joues chauffer. Il devait avouer que Midnight avait un physique plus qu'avantageux... et il se sentait bien trop à l'aise en sa compagnie, plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre de leurs amis. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il commença à passer une main dans les cheveux de Midnight, regardant le jeune homme soupirer de contentement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Cobra dut se pincer les lèvres pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait de s'installer sur son visage.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la télévision pour essayer de se concentrer sur le film, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait probablement jamais, pas alors que Midnight était blotti contre lui, son souffle lui chatouillant doucement le cou. Étrangement, c'était quelque chose qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
